Timeless wish
by NuclearBurrito
Summary: What would you wish for if told you're in a timeloop you can't remember?
1. chapter 1

_"what is the one wish you would trade your soul for?"_

 _"MADOKA NO! Don't let it trick you!"_

 _"I wish..."_

 _It hurts. Is this what sayaka felt when she turned? I can only feel pain._

"bwa!"

I woke up with a start in my bed.

"Oh God! That hurt!"

I remembered everything. Magical girls, the witches they fought, Homura, my wish. My wish! I checked my body for a soul gem but failed to find one. I guess it doesn't work like that. Probably for the best as I don't want to be a magical girl, especially after feeling what it's like to turn.

I go downstairs and do my morning routine.

I got to school and made sure I was on time. Hitomi and Sayaka were waiting for me. My body froze, I was shaking. Sayaka spoke to me for the first time since that fateful moment.

"Hey Madoka! What's up? Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I walk up to Sayaka and pull her in for a hug. Tears roll down my face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, oh God I wish I could tell you but you would never believe me! I guess this is how Homura feels."

She holds me out, obviously worried but smiling to try and chear me up.

"Calm down Madoka I'm fine so there is nothing to apologize for! Who is this Homura person anyways?"

My eyes widen, I've said too much haven't I.

"Well... Um... I'll tell you at lunch! Bye!"

I take off running to school. Hitomi and Sayaka follow me and call for me to slow down.

I~~~~~~I

Class was starting and our teacher was being as crazy as ever. Does anyone even listen to her lectures on egg cooking? Anyways she also announced the arrival of a new student. Homura akemi of course.

"She's been in the hospital with a heart condition. Please make her feel welcome!"

I didn't really do to much at first. There wasn't any opportunity to jump in without looking weird. I waited until she had me take her to the nurse.

At first we walked in silence. I don't have any of the questions I had last time. I simply waited until we were alone. When we got between the 2 sections of campus she suddenly turned around.

"Makoka. Do you treasure the-"

I cut her off.

"Homura. How meny times have you given me that speach?"

Her jaw dropped. No way she ever would have expected that response.

"Homura. You told me there was I time loop I was forgetting about. What did you think I was going to wish for? I just wanted to never forget you and what happened"

 _"I wish to never forget what happenes. No matter how much time repeats itself!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_What?_

"How meny times Homura. I want to know how long you have been helping me"

Never in a million years did I think this would happen. Makoka seemed to remember the last run. This changes everything if it's true.

"Would you believe me if I said hundreds?"

She nodded her head. Her eyes showed a serious expression.

"This is the 37th loop. I've given you that speach at least 10 times now."

If she already knows what is going on and is remembering what happens. Then how do we best take advantage of it? Well for one it means I can stop acting like a stalker around her thank God for that. But what does it mean for walpergusnought? I still can't guarantee anyone elses survival and Madoka still can't contract.

I~~~~~~I

Homura seemed deep in thought. I wonder what she is thinking about? Beyond the obvious "omg Madoka remembers" thing I mean.

"Homura. You don't need to keep secrets from me. What do you know. We still need to change our fate at the end of the month. To do that we need to work together"

I reached out my hand. She smiled and accepted it.

"Good now let's get back to class. We shouldn't stay out here for too long. And don't worry, I won't even think about making a contract!"

We walked back having done what I set out to. Homura seemed more relaxed than the last time we did this. I'm glad, I don't like seeing her in so much pain like when she broke down in front of me.

Later that day Sayaka started talking about my relationship with Homura like last time.

"The new transfer student is so cool! You knew her before right? I mean you did mention her earlier to today and she gave you that weird look."

I smiled, this time I knew why that happened.

"I do know her actualy! She's very nice although she tries to hide it."

Hitomi perked up.

"Why didn't you tell us about her? I'm sure that you would have told us if you had a friend like her."

I start to panic slightly. How could I explain time travel when Homura couldn't even explain it to other magical girls!

"Well.. umm... It's a long story. I'll tell you later maybe."

Sayaka seemed skeptical but smerked anyways.

"Never thought you were the type to keep secrets Madoka! I'll figure out the truth eventually even if it kills me!"

We giggle. I'm glad the tension diffused.

"So anyways. I was hoping to grab some more CD's. Either of you two wana come?"

Like last time I accepted but Hitomi declined.

I~~~~~~I

Once again we were at the mall in the music section. I always found music to be relaxing although I could never bring myself to own anything close to a collection. Most of what I listened to was because Sayaka recommend it to me.

 **Help me!**

That's strange. Why would Homura want to attack Kyubey? It's not like I am going to contract with him or anything.

 **HELP ME!**

No thanks. I know you would survive that anyway like you did last time. I guess it must be out of habit. It's not like this is Homura's first time here. I wonder how meny times I have actually contracted?

Suddenly Sayaka looked up and started walking somewhere. That's not good.

"Sayaka where are you going?"

She seemed to snap out of something as she looked me in the eye.

"I uh. I hear someone calling for help. Don't you? We should see what we can do!"

Of course. That makes sense, since I am not responding Kyubey is trying to lure Sayaka instead.

"Alright but I'm coming with you."

I seriously don't think that Kyubey would let up easy. I may as well go now and get involved. It's not like I was planning on just sitting back and doing nothing all month.

We go down to the basement where Kyubey was lying there. I picked her up. Him? Whatever it's an alien, not like I would know it's gender.

Homura walked up to us from the shadows in her magical girl outfit causing Sayaka to take a gruarded stance. I put my hand on Sayakas shoulder and smile at her before turning to Homura.

"What is the point in this? I already know not to contract and this isn't helping anyone."

"You may be safe right now bust Sayaka definitely isn't. You 2 should get out of here."

I nodded my head as I sat Kyubey down. I grabbed Sayakas hand and started walking towards the exit. I felt Sayaka resist my pull.

"Hold on now. I'm not going anywhere until someone explains what is going on. For starters what exactly is that creature!"

I pull on her harder.

"Common! We have to go I will explain everything once we are out ok!?"

The ground started to shift around us as the exit disappeared. We all readied ourselves for trouble.

"It would seem we are too late. You 2 stay here. I'll handle this."

Familiars swarmed in at all sides but Homura was able to easily keep up.

"Follow me. Quickly"

Homura takes off running to find the witch with us coming close behind her. Luckily it wasn't far and Homura made quick work of it. The labyrinth started to shatter without it's creater.

"Alright enough screwing around. What the hell is going on!"

Sayaka gave us both an accusatory glance. I look back and forth between Sayaka and Homura and decided it was a good time to tell the truth.

"Well.. how do I put this. We are from the future."


	3. Unfortionally

This story is being cancelled. There are 2 main reasons for this:

1: I'm not actually good with the kind of plot this story would require to have any tension or anything. Since all I have done is made the situation easier for them it means they ought to succeed immediately and that's just boring. The solutions would either be to make it character baised or to increase the challenge from Canon. However I suck at the former and the later doesn't work with what I already wrote.

However even if this wasn't the case:

2: Its actually already a story that was written. Look up Homura's revenge and you will find manga with this exact premise. It uses both of the proposed solutions to the problems I mentioned above and is actually really fun to read. I have nothing I would really be capable of doing to improve on it so I don't see why I should try and force it when I could write more original stories.


End file.
